Don't go please
by love109
Summary: Kagome gose back to her own time after Inuyasha leaves her for Kikyo. What will she do when their time catchers up with hers and she falls for some one she throught would never love her back?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Go Please!

Chapter One

AN: I am re-doing this story but it should be the same in bits but I've just gone through it and hopefully made it better. ENJOY I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks Stargatefan001 for checking this for me :D

Kagome made her way to college. She had to hide that she was a demon from all. She had done that for Inuyasha but he chose Kikyo over her. They had all made a wish on the jewel and he had done his in privet. When he had come back, they all wondered what he wished for. Kagome had made hers later that night and out on a necklace that concealed her form. When she got back, Inuyasha was with Kikyo. He had sensed her but she had run to the well and jumped through. If he tried to come after her the well must have cut its self off from their time.

What she didn't know was that their time had caught up with hers. When she walked into the hall at college, her nose picked up a smell of three people from back then. Using her miko powers, she masked her scent. She saw then standing near her locker. She now knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo had mated. Kagome was happy now that she and Kikyo looked different in looks. Getting to her locker, she opened it and put her books and bag in before closing it. She put her pink and gold lock back on and the key back around her neck making sure it was hidden like her concealing necklace. Walking away, she couldn't believe how much Shippo had grown. Smiling she ran to sort out some things before class started.

When she finally made it to class, they were there and also Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru and Rin were there as well. She could smell that Rin was mated but not to Sesshomaru as she had thought she would be, but to Shippo. They were stood around Shippo's desk. Making her way to the back, she took her seat next to Kin, one of her friends from childhood, and they began to talk and laugh with each other.

"Did you hear about Cukun and Kunjo?" Kin asked her with a wide-eyed look.

"No what happened?" Kagome was leaning forward now and had her full attention on what Kin was saying.

"Well they've broken up?"

"What? When!" Kagome was gob smacked.

"Last week. It's Cokun's fault. He kissed her twin sister." Kin now had laughter in her eyes.

"No! Oh, well what did Kunjo do?"

"You're going to laugh. She kicked him in his family jewels." Kin answered laughing.

Kagome laughed at this. Knowing that they could hear she didn't tell Kin about her weekend but Kin kept on at her and in the end she told her everything.

"OK, ok. Well at the bar this guy says he can show me a good time, so I turns and tells him when I see something good I'd be there and walked away." Kin burst out laughing.

"God. I wish I was there to see his face. But you know my mother and I had to work the day after." Kagome nodded understanding.

"I know. Anyway I start talking to this really cute guy and we're heading to the door when he comes over saying he's my boyfriend." Kin was holding her laughter in now but Kagome saw this and glared at her.

"My god, so what did you do?"

"Well since h got rid of Jay, I told him where to go and that no girl in their right mind would go out with suck and ugly dick like him and then I slapped him before walking out."

"Cool. Going out tonight or going to see what's his face?" Kin asked changing the subject.

"No, I and he finished the day I went out and got pissed. And I'm not going out tonight; I need to catch up on some work."

"You should do what I do." Kagome laughed at this before answering.

"What? Do it while I shag? I don't think so. When I do that I like to just lose myself and not bring anything work based into it thank you very much."

"Whatever."

After the bell rang and in came their professor. They took notes, spoke and asked questions. The bell rang but her and Kin were asked to stay back. That's when it all fell apart. He had said her name and all of their heads had turned towards her. She didn't look at them as they walked out of the room.

After 5 minutes, Kin and Kagome walked out of the classroom trying to stop laughing. The professor was trying not to laugh himself. All thought the day Kagome made sure she was never alone with them and by the end of the day; they still hadn't spoken to her. They had stared at her but never came up to her. She and Kin walked out at the end of the day together. Kin suddenly stopped and pointed something out to Kagome. When Kagome looked, she saw her brother and his gang standing there. He used his hand to tell her that he wanted to talk to her.

"I better go. I'll ring you later."

"Yeah ok. If they try anything just do what Kunjo did Kay."

Kin said as she went the other way.

Kagome laughed and with a wave to each other walked over to Souta. As soon as she got there, he began to ask her about some guy she had met on Saturday. It wasn't until he said that he had broken into her house that she started to panic. She turned away from them and started to run home as fast as she could. She could hear Souta shouting for her to come back but she wouldn't stop. Kagome saw a limo following her but didn't pay any mind to it. Getting home she saw that the windows were busted and the door was ready to give way. The limo had stopped in front of her house but no one was getting out. Walking to the door she dropped her bag inside and began to look around and see what other damage had been done. Paint was thrown on pictures but they would be ok, all they needed were new frames.

Pulling herself together, she decided what had to be done. First, the front door needed to be sorted. Looking thought the phone book she found a man that would come out and do that for her today. He took 10 minutes to get there and even offered to board up her windows for no extra cost. Tanking him after she had paid him, she closed the door. Grabbing her purse and some money from her hiding place she got her new key for the door, locked it and made her way to the shop on the next street over for cleaning supplies.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…

I DECIDED TO REDO SOME OF MY OLD WORK AND MAKE IT A BIT BETTER. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THEM YOU SHOULD GO THOUGH THEM AGAIN AS I HAVE ADDED SOME THINGS AND ALSO TAKEN SOME AWAY.

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Go Please!  
Chapter Two  
Will You?

AN: I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you Stargatefan001 for being my Beta :D

Kagome had gotten everything that she would need to clean up her house and then started to make her way home. As she got home, she saw that the limo was still there but still no one had gotten out. She had a pretty good idea who was in there but at the minute didn't want to talk to any of them. Peter and Carler, her next-door neighbors, were waiting for her outside her door with their daughter Becky. She smiled at them and waved. As she got to them, she gave Becky a hug before turning to Peter and Carler. She babysat when they had to go out sometimes.

"Hat is there something I could do for you?" Kagome asked as she pulled her keys out of her bag.

"Yeah there is. We were wondering if you could baby sit for us tonight." Peter asked. She could see something was wrong with Carler as she kept glaring at him but she didn't say anything.

"Sure. I'm only going to be doing my course work. What time did you need me or would you like Becky to stay at mine tonight?" She added knowing that sometimes they just wanted to be alone.

"That would be great Kagome. How about 7?" Peter seemed to be doing all the talking and looked relived that she had offered to have Becky.

"Ok all I have to do is sort out my house. It's a bit of a mess right now." She answered smiling.

"Yeah we saw what happened. It was some guy and he just started to break windows and bash the front door in. I called the police but by the time he they got here he was gone. They said if you needed them again to just call." Peter said. She nodded but knew she wouldn't call them as of who her brother was and they'd think it was him.

"It's ok really but thanks for that. Well I better get this sorted out. When you're ready bring her over ok?" He nodded with a smile. Kagome hugged Becky before waving them off.

She unlocked her door and left it open so there was fresh air coming in as it smelled really bad. She didn't want Becky to get sick from the smell of the paint. Grabbing the black bags, she got to work sorting out what needed to be chucked out and what she could save. It was an hour later and lots of full black bags later that someone knocked on the door. She put down a cloth and some cleaning product before walking into the hallway to see who was at her door. Her heart stopped when she saw who it was. Inuyasha stood there with his arm around Kikyo, Shippo with his arm around Rin and Sesshomaru taking up the front looking like he always did. Dark and broody.

"Yeah, what's up?" She said trying not to let her feelings show.

"It's been a while hasn't it Kagome?" Shippo said with a smile that reached his ears.

"It sure has and look at you." Kagome answered with a smile. Shippo grinned again.

"You too. So can we come in? I mean to talk." It looked like he was doing all the talking. She didn't mind but it freaked her out a bit.

"Yes of course, just watch what you touch the paints still a bit wet." She said turning around and going back to pick up the cloth to whip down some more tops.

"What did you do decided to go nuts and wreck the place?" Inuyasha asked as they walked into the living room.

"No but if you're going to be like that you can go right now." She said with a glare at him. Shippo was the one to step in before he could say something that would push her away even more.

"He didn't mean it. Did you Inuyasha?" He nodded and looked down at his feet. She used her hand to show them that they could sit down if they wanted to.

"So we looked for you at the shrine but you weren't there and it also looked brand new." Inuyasha said.

"I haven't lived there since my grandpa and mum died in the fire that happened there." Kagome was ringing her hands and looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Shippo said and everyone nodded and had a look of sadness on their faces.

"It's ok, it's in the past now." She said looking up at them again.

"Is what I did in the past as well Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Unless you've done something else then yes I think so." She knew it was about time she let him off even if it still hurt a bit deep down.

"Thank you. I would like to be your friend again if you would let me?" Kagome nodded and smiled at him before they hugged. She offered drinks and only Rin and Kikyo wanted one. After she came back, Shippo told her about all the time she had missed. It hurt to hear Sango and Miroku were dead but had been married and had lots of children that also had children. She laughed when she was told that Inuyasha's necklace still worked and she tried it herself. Everyone laughed apart from Sesshomaru as he hit the floor. Kagome was sure she saw his lip flicker but couldn't be sure. It was getting late but she really didn't want them to leave just yet.

"Um…you can stay but I need to sort out my spear bed room for Becky, so if you don't mind talking to each other I have to go clean."

"Sure do you need any help with it?" Rin asked really wanting to help her.

"No I'll be fine. If someone comes to the door called Peter or Carler then could you shout me down please and let them in." They nodded and she thanked them.

She ran off upstairs and began to make the room sleep-a-bal for Becky. At seven, the door went and Shippo came up to get her. Peter had said they had to go so didn't stay to long. Becky had run into the living room when she got there and had now backed herself into the corner when she saw all the people in the room. Rin and Kikyo tried to talk her into coming out but she didn't want to. That's how Kagome found things when she went into the living room. She kneeled down in front of her and started to talk to her and soon she calmed down and came out of the corner but stayed near Kagome. She followed her into the kitchen and came back with an ice cream. She sat down and began to play with the dolls she had brought with her.

"She doesn't get out much and from what her dad says doesn't have any friends." Kagome told them in a quiet voice.

"That's so sad." Rin said looking at Becky.

"Yeah." Shippo said with sadness in his voice.

"I take care of her when they go out sometimes." Kagome said looking at Becky with love in her eyes. She thought of her as her own daughter sometimes and hoped that when she had children they were just like Becky.

Rin walked over to Becky and began to talk to her. They soon began to laugh and play together. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with pride. Not many people would take care of other people's children. After a while, she went back into the kitchen to make some dinner for everyone. Sesshomaru came in to 'help out'. When she turned around, she bumped into him and blushed. She began to say sorry when his lips came down on hers. Kagome gasped and then felt his tongue come into her mouth. He pulled her over to the side and sat her on top of it so they could reach each other better. She moaned in his mouth as her arms came up around his neck to hold him closer. Her hands went into his long hair and let her hands run through it. His hands were about to go under her top when they heard footsteps coming their way. They pulled away from each other and sorted themselves out.

All through dinner they kept glancing at each other. Kagome would blush when he caught looking at him and then she would look down at her plate. After dinner they sat down and talked some more. Becky tugged on Kagome's pant leg.

"What's up Beck?" Kagome asked looking down at her with a smile.

"What video please." She asked in a cute voice that made Rin and Kikyo arrrr.

"Sure why not? Which one would you like?" Kagome asked.

"Lion King Pleaseeeeeeee."

"Ok let me go git it. And then it's time for bed." Becky nodded and smiled.

Kagome got up and went to get the video and set it up in the spear room so if she fell asleep she would be in a bed. After she had said good night, she went back down stairs and began to talk to everyone again.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had to go so she showed them out and smiled when Inuyasha hugged her and telling her he was happy they had found each other again. Soon after that, Rin and Shippo went but Sesshomaru stayed. They sat and had a drink before she went to see if Becky was asleep. She was so she turned the TV and DVD off before going back down and walking right into Sesshomaru's arms. He looked her in the eye before slowly leaning down and letting her lips touch his. It was soft at first but it soon turned hotter and more passionate.

Moaning she molded herself against him and cried out in shock when he lifted her up into his arms and made his way upstairs. Using his nose, he found which room was hers. She would have carried on but she didn't want him to find out that she wasn't human from some else.

"Sesshomaru I need…ohhhh….tell you something…" He had taken her top off without her knowing and was now kissing her breasts and sucking her nipple through her bra.

"Hummm?" He was trying to listen but she was just so damn sexy.

"I'm…oh god…demon." Her voice was high and her hands were gripping the bed sheets like there was no tomorrow.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a frown. She began to get herself back together so took off her necklace so he could see what she really looked like.

He looked shocked when she turned into a dog demon with longer hair and had markings like his on her face but in dark pink. He smirked before pulling her head up to his and began to kiss her again. His hand came up and began to touch her beast again and she moaned. Her breath was coming in pants. She didn't know if she could take this much longer but moaned even louder when he took off her bra and finally touched her skin to skin.

He groaned aloud before pulling away from her and going down to her chest and sucking on her nipple again. She through her head back and moaned as he did this. He began to move down and growled when he reached the top of her pants. He grabbed a hold of the hem and ripped them off along with her thong. He pulled away from her so he could see at what she looked like. She didn't like this and got up on her knees so she could help him take his clothes off. She blushed when she took his boxers off but didn't back down. She may have had sex before but this didn't feel like that. It felt more as if she was making love for the first time. He could tell she was ready for him so he laid her down and placed himself in between her legs. She was moaning so loud that he kissed her so that Becky wouldn't wake up from it. She felt like she was flying and felt that little spring about ready to snap. She cried loudly into his mouth as she reached her climax. She was squeezing him and he groaned into her mouth and dropped down on top of her.

They began to get their breaths back and he turned so he wasn't hurting her with his weight. She turned her head to look at him and smiled while still trying to get her breath back. He pulled her to him and held her to his chest. She smiled to herself with closed eyes before snuggling into his chest more. She thought she heard him purr in her ear but wasn't sure as she was falling into the world of dreams fast. Of course, she didn't mind as she just saw him there as well.

He looked down at her and smiled to himself. Sighing he closed his eyes and was about to go to sleep himself when he heard his phone go off. Cursing he moved Kagome off him before reaching for his phone. She began to stir as he talked so he got up, dressed quickly before walking out of the room telling his brother he would see him at home soon. He grabbed his keys and went on his way. It wasn't until he was half way home that he forgot that he hadn't left a note for Kagome to tell him why he had gone. He would send her flowers in the morning to let her know what had happened and why he had left.

TBC…

THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FINSIHED AND REDONE.

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**_Don't go please_**

**Chapter 3- That's what you get**

**Kagome woke to herself. Looking around she saw that his clothes were gone and no note. Getting up she pulled her robe around her and went to check on Becky. After looking in on her she went to see if he was down stairs. But he was nowhere to be seen. After getting a shower and putting her clothes she made sure that her neckalace was back on before going to wake Becky up for school. Her door went as she was having something to eat. A man stood there with rose's in his arms.**

**Man- Kagome?**

**Kagome- yeah thats me**

**Man- these are for you sign here please**

**Kagome signed and thanked him before going back in. She looked for a card or note but found non. Another knock came. She opened it to Peter. He came in and tryed to pay her money for babysitting but she wouldn't take it.**

**Kagome- No really I don't want it Peter I'm just glad i could help.**

**Peter- ok but if you need anything just let me know ok**

**Kagome- I will don't worry.**

**She got Becky and showed them out. She sat down for a while but then had to rush as she had to get her work in on time. Grabing her bag and coat she ran the 3 blocks to collage. Getting there Kin was waiting for her at the door's. But she had to walk pasted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She held her head high and walked on by. They looked at her and she heard Inuyasha snigger. That really hurt knowing he had told him what had gone on between them last night. **

**Kin pulled her over to a bench and began to tell her about her night out. When the bell rang then got up and walked slowley to class. When they got there a girl was sitting on Sesshomaru's knee and snogging him. Her heart felt heavy walking by them but she wouldn't show him he had hurt her. After 20 minutes of endless work she got up and handed her work in. She also handed in her course work with Kin. They were alowed to go and get ready for their next class.**

**Kagome told her what happened and broke down in the girls loo telling her. Kin was shocked but comfeted her before guy. They had to run to guy. The teacher Mr Gorgiy had a go and all the time they tryed to keep from laughing. They walked over to the changing rooms to get into their guy wear. Kagome walked out last. She saw that Kikyo and Rin were talking to Kin. She walked over just as they walked away with sad looks on their face's.**

**Kagome- whats up?**

**Kin- they asked if you'd join them and their gang for guy.**

**Kagome- tell me you said no please**

**Kin- don't worry i did. But it looks like their not taking no as an asnwer their coming over.**

**And ture enothe they were. Sesshomaru stood by them with his arm around the same girl from class.**

**Inuyasha- are you sure you don't want to join us?**

**Kagome- as sure as the sky is blue**

**She turned away and walked over to the bechers and sat down with some more of her friends. Kin smirked at them.**

**Kin- thats what you get for doing what you did to her**

**Inuyasha- what are you talking about?**

**Kin- ask your brother he should know.**

**Kikyo- Sesshomaru what have you done?**

**Sesshomaru- what do you think i did?**

**Rin- no how could you? god are all men the same?**

**With that Rin walked away with Kin over to Kagome sat sat laughing with her. Kikyo soon joined them. Inuyasha gleared at Sesshomaru knowing it was his fault that his mate was mad at him right now.**

**TBC...**

**A/N: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO PUT IN THIS STORY LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY FIT THEM IN FOR YOU ;D**

**R AND R PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't go please**

**Chapter 4-Sorry**

**Kagome didn't know what to do anymore. Kin brought around her work from school and got to know Becky. Peter had gone over a week ago but she didn't seem to mind and wouldn't even ask were they had gone. Kikyo and Rin had been around to see her but got no answer when they got there. Kagome and Becky got on very well and desided that the Becky's room needed to be re-done. **

**Kagome was looking at paint. Becky said that she wanted a light blue. Now they got the brusher's and paid for it all. They got most of it on themself's. A knock came and Kagome went to get it laughing. She suddenly stopped when she saw who was standing there. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo looked like they had just got back from court. She showed them in and they followed her up to Becky's room. **

**Becky- Look**

**Kagome- Nice but it doesn't go with the rest.**

**Becky- I know one in a millon**

**The girls laughed and so did Shippo but suddenly stopped when he got a look off the other two.**

**Kagome- What can I do for you 3?**

**Sesshomaru- You'r brother was in court today**

**Kagome- I know**

**Inuyasha- Why didn't you go?**

**Kagome- I've been to, to many of his court days to last a life time.**

**Inuyasha- Well he got 2 years**

**Kagome- That it? What for?**

**Sesshomaru- Beating a some guy up.**

**Kagome stood still for a second but then carryed on painting. Shippo had gone to get them all drinks with Becky. Inuyasha sat on the bed but Sesshomaru just looked at her glearing. She was getting fed up with him doing that and snaped.**

**Kagome- Stop glearing at me will you!!**

**Sesshomaru- Why? You'r the one that made my girlfriend split up with me**

**Kagome- Really how so?**

**Sesshomaru- By what you said to her**

**Kagome- I don't even know who your girlfriend is or was**

**Sesshomaru- Don't play dumb**

**Kagome- God I'm telling you the truth**

**Inuyasha- She is bro. I can tell**

**Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw that she was and he couldn't smell it in the air either. He looked at his feet but then back at her with a sympathetic look on his face. Inuyasha went down stairs so they could talk alown. He began to tell her he was sorry and why he was really there.**

**Sesshomaru- I'm sorry I just lefted the next morning but I got a call from work and someone had messed up all the meeting times**

**Kagome- Sure it wasn't Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru- lol No I sure he doesn't work with me.**

**Kagome- Oh. I forgive you but you could have at least not rubed it in my face that you already had a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me?**

**Sesshomaru- I didn't know til I saw Inuyasha the next day. He said that i needed a girl. I was going to tell him about you went she just sat on my lap and kissed me.**

**Kagome- You mean in class when i walked in?**

**Sesshomaru- Yes**

**Kagome smiled at him but still felt a bit uneasy with him and he senced it. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and kissed her with all passion that he could. Kagome's eye's widened but then closed and fell into the kiss. After a while they broke apart and looked into each other's eye's. Sesshomaru saw love in her eye's and knew that is what she saw in his too. She smiled up at him then inbraced him.**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru were going on their first date why Shippo and Rin looked after Becky. Rin helped her with getting dressed up and doing her hair and make-up.**

**When Sesshomaru got there he was in a sute. A white shirt and navy jacket, with black pant's. He had his hair tied back so it swayed down his back. He also covered that he was demon like Kagome did but with a ring instead.**

**When Kagome walked down the stairs he was shocked. She was in a long dress that flowed to the floor. It was white and only had one strap to hold it up. Her hair was curled and went down her back. Her make-up was lightly put on. Her chain dangled between her breast. Sesshomaru was looking at her cheast as she walked down as her breast lightly bounced with each step. He offered her his hand and she happly took it. **

**He first took her for dinner at a very fancy resterant. They told each other what had gone off in their lifes and what they wanted to do. She found out that he loved to help children without perents find home's. He found out that she had loved Inuyasha and had turned demon for him and what had made her leave. After they finished he took her dancing. They were very good at that and people also stopped to watch the two. Sesshomaru was shocked when she could do the tango. They then went to the park and layed down on the dry grass and watched the stars.**

**Kagome had her head on his chest and with her ear so close to his heart beat fell asleep on him. He picked her up and made his way back to the limo and sat her next to him with her head leaning on him again. When they arrived at her house he toke her up to her room and layed her down. He took her shoes off and pulled the covers over her. He also took his shoes off and clothes down to his boxers and got in next to her. She moved to him and he put his arms around her, loving the way she feels next to him.**

**Kagome woke up and felt him still next to her and smiled. She had loved their date and hoped they'd do a lot more of them soon.**

**Sesshomaru- A wake I see**

**Kagome- hi. morning**

**Sesshomaru- Morning. Are you hungry?**

**Kagome- No not really.**

**He kissed her neck and worked his way down...**

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER... SOS. THRUGHT I'D PUT THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL ;) ANY WAY HOPR YOU LIKE. READ AND REVIWE PLEASE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK..**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dont go please**

**Chapter 5**

**last time**

_**Kagome woke up and felt him still next to her and smiled. She had loved their date and hoped they'd do a lot more of them soon.**_

_**Sesshomaru- A wake I see**_

_**Kagome- hi. morning**_

_**Sesshomaru- Morning. Are you hungry?**_

_**Kagome- No not really.**_

_**He kissed her neck and worked his way down...**_

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**He kissed her neck and worked his way down, bringing the dress with his hands. He took all her clothes off. Kagome moaned and became very aroused. He could smell it and smirked up at her, then he dipped his head down to her core. Sesshomaru began to lick opening her legs wide to get more acsess. He put his tounge in side her and brought it back out just to put it back in. Kagome's hips arched but he held her in place. She was moaning and begging him to make her come. He chuckled and that nearlly sent her over the eage alone as it sent vibrasion's through her body. Soon after she came hard in his mouth and he drank all her com that came out of her beautiful body.**

**Kagome- This...is...not...fair...youd...still...dresses**

**Sesshomaru- Then do something about it babe.**

**And she did. She pushed him onto his back and kissed him. She could tasted herself on him why she undid his shirt. Kagome moved her lips down his chest and began to undo his pants. When she had got all his clothes off her tounge came out and licked around his erection but never on it. He was soon begging her. With that she put her mouth over the top and went down, drawing a loud groan out of him. His hand went into her hair and he tryed to keep from moving her head with it. She licked one side then the other. Her hand came up and began to stroke his balls then grabed them, not to hard. **

**She looked up and saw his head thrown back and sweat running down his chest. Her other hand covered what her mouth couldn't. His hand pushed her down but not to far that he gagged her. His balls tightened and he shudded when his release came upon his. Kagome drank it all down like him, a bit ran down her chin and when he pulled her up he lick it off of her. He was already aroused again just by looking at her. He brought her over his large staff and thrust up into her. Her head fell back and she let out a loud but long moan. Kagome moved on his staff and they began to get a nice pace going. Sesshomaru couldn't take it any more and went on top of her. He thrust fast and hard into her and watched as she came down around him, head thrown back and eye's closed. He came soon after her and pulled out of her. **

**He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. She smiled up at him.**

**Kagome- Then again i ghess i was hungery**

**He laughed and kissed her long and with all the love he could muster. They fell back to sleep looking into each other's eye's.**

**A/N: HAY HOPE YOU LIKE THAT WAS OK WITH YOU LET ME KNOW K? READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEE**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't go please**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome was playinh with Becky when the phone call came from her brother. He was braking out and wanted to crash at her's till it blows over. She told him about Sesshomaru and he didn't cear. He said if she cear about him she'd do this for him after all the things he'd done for her. She gave in and said he could.

Sesshomaru came back that night but she told him she couldn't see him right now. He was confused about this. He kept asking her what was wrong. She burst into tears and shut the door on him. A bit later on she got a call from Rin asking if they had split up as she had just seen him with his ex. Kagome told her a lie and made out that she just didn't want to be with anyone for now and she needed time to herself.

Now after 2 weeks her brother came running in the back door with 2 of his men. She told him they had to go but he just pulled her to one side. Becky walked in and saw him with his hand around her neck and screamed. Kagome was let go and Becky ran into her arm's and cryed into her sholder. Souta walked out the room and up to her room with his men. Kagome put Becky to bed and waited till she had fell asleep before going to her brother.

Souta- Who's that?

Kagome- Becky. She's staying here with me

Souta- Then you can just ring her mum up and tell her to pick her up

Kagome- I can't and I will not do what you say. If you want to stay here

she dose to OK

Souta- Fine but she tell's anyone and I will kill her.

Kagome sclowed at him but made her way down stairs. She fell onto the sofa crying. She soon fell into sleep dreaming of her time with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was beoned pissed. She had made him go back to his ex. If she had just told him what was wrong he could have tryed to fix it. Now here he was waking up in Henna's bed. He groaned low trying not to wake her up. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and began to get dressed. He tiptoed out the bedroom and out of the frount door. He drove home fast wanting to take a shower to get her off him. When he was done he got in his car and made his way to collage.

Kagome woke to some one shaking her. She craked her eye's open and saw Becky standing there with her pj's and doll in hand. Kagome gave her a small smile and got up. She made them both breakfast. Becky had a shower and got ready for school. Kagome got ready as well and when that was done they made their way out.

Kagome- I have to stop at my collage first to pick up some work OK

Becky- OK, when's that man going?

Kagome- I don't know yet but don't tell anyone OK

Becky nodded and holding Kagome's hand they made their way to Kagome's collage. They came up to the frount door's. It wasn't time for class yet and they got stears coming their way every so often. Becky saw Rin and Kikyo. She tugged on Kagome's pant let and pointed over to them. Kagome nodded and let her go over to them.

Kagome- Hi

Kikyo- Hay what's up

Kagome- Could you just look after her why I go get some of my work?

Rin- Sure

Kagome thanked them and went to get all she needed. The bell rang so Kikyo and Rin took Becky to their class. They told the teacher that she would be going soon. The other's frowned but got on with their work. A knock came on the door and Kagome walked in. Becky stood up and ran over to her.

Kagome- Sorry about that sir.

Teach- It's OK.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru looking at her. She gave him a small smile but he looked down. Her smile turned down wards as she walked out the door.

She dropped Becky off and went home to start on her work. When she got there a cop car was there waiting. The police came out and asked if she had been contacted by her brother. She lied and hated it but she knew if she told them he was there he'd send someone to kill her. They asked to look around and she hoped that he was not any were to be seen. They didn't find anything and went on their way.

Souta came out the lofed. His men had lefted that morning but would be back that night. He looked at his sister and smiled but she just turned away and went into her office room to start her work. At 3 she made her way to pick Becky up. Kagome walked pasted her collage to see them all coming,out. They saw her. She waved but carryed on walking. Her heart hurt from lying to Sesshomaru and al of them but she didn't want any of them to get hurt. She loved them to much to get them hurt or killed for that matter. Her brother wouldn't want them around if they knew.

TBC

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

I KNOW IT'S A BIT FAR FEACHED BUT HAY WHAT YA GOIN' TO DO BOUT IT. LOL. LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO TO MAKE IT BETTER IN YOUR EYE'S OK.

LOVE

love109

XXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't go please**

**Chapter 7**

**Sesshomaru was going mad. He wanted to see Kagome but didn't want her to shut the door in his face. He knew about her brother 'getting' out and wondered if it had anything to do with him. His mind was tellin ghim one thing and his heart was telling him not to give up on her. He and Inuyasha were going to try and find out what was going on. That night they would take off their ring's and become their demon self's.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome was making dinner when Becky came in crying and her hand to her face. Her face became pale and looked at Souta in the door frame.**

**Kagome- What did you do?**

**Souta- She was in the way**

**Kagome- Gte out!**

**Souta- What did you just say?**

**Kagome- I said get out. I don't want you here if your going to do this.**

**Souta- Re-think what you just said**

**Kagome- This is my house I wont have you bring this crap in here.**

**When she was finished she found herself hit in the face and hitting the wall. She screamed. Becky ran into the corner crying harder. Souta came at Kagome again and was hitting her again and again telling she was not kicking him out. After some time he stoped but he soon had his foot on ther arm and a sickerning crack was heard and a louder scream came out of her mouth. The door came flying open and there was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru raced at Souta and pulled him off Kagome and sent him into the wall. He sank down to Kagome and lefted her up in his arm's trying not to hurt her more. Inuyasha picked Becky up and held her to him why she cryed on him. **

**They lefted out the back door and took to the roofs. Becky gave a little yelp but then began to laugh and point things out. Inuyasha smiled and laughed with her. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and saw she was looking at him with a small smile before she closed her eye's and went to sleep. Sesshomaru looked back up and made his way to his house. He would have the family doctor come around and sort Kagome out. He knew that she wouldn't want to go to the hospital.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome woke up in a warm bed and with a lot of pain him her right arm. She tryed to sit up but she was pulled back down into a set of warm arm's. Her head turned and 2 golden eye's met her's. She gave a smile and snuggled back into him. His arm's and held her to him more. His eye's closed and he took a deep breath through his nose and smelled her.**

**She smelt of cherry's and lavender. He looked down at her and saw her eye's closed and her breathing had gone slower. By that he knew she was asleep again. He got up and went to have a bath. Sesshomaru turned the shower on and went under the hot water running down his body. He put his hands on the wall and leaned under the water so it went over his head and down his back. After he had washed his hair and body with soap and shampoo he got out and put a towel around his lower half. It just covered him. Sesshomaru walked back into his room to see Kagome sitting up in bed rubbing her arm that was broken. She looked up and blushed about 100 shade's of red/pink. He gave a smirk to her and walked past her to get his clothes. Behind his back she stuck her tounge out for the smirk. **

**She got up and went into the bathroom. He knocked on the door and told her through the door that she couldn't get her arm wet why it was in the cast. Kagome instead of going into the shower ran a bath and got in slowly making sure her arm stayed out the water. She had not idea how she was going to wash her hair or anything else for that matter. The door suddenly opened and in walked Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome- Um could you give me a hand please?**

**Sesshomaru- I ghess what with?**

**Kagome- Well I can't wash my hair or my...body**

**Sesshomaru- Your what?**

**Kagome- OK OK my boyd geess.**

**Sesshomaru- Sure I'll do your hair first ok?**

**Kagome nodded and leaned forwards so he could get at her hair. He sat down at the back of her and got a jug full of water, before pouring it on her hair. When he'd wet all her hair he got some of his shampoo and sofly putting in her hair. When her hair was done, he came around and got soap and a wash cloth for her body. Kagome was a bit suprised when it came in contact with her sink but soon got used to it. Sesshomaru saw her cloed her eye's and gave a rear smile.**

**He helped her out the bath and dry off. He walked back into the bedroom with her and told her to sit why he went to sort some clothe's out for her.**

**Kagome looked around the room. It was painted in blues and silver's.**

**There was a wide screen TV at the end of the bed. It was held up on the wall. A stand was under it with a Dvd player, video player and surounded by DVD's and video's. ON the left side of the bed was a CD player and a lot of cd's. And there was pictures on the wall's. Kagome looked at the one with 3 people in it. There was sesshomaru on one side, Inuyasha on the other and what she throught must be their father. As she finished looking around he walked into the room with some clothe's over one of his arm's. (he has both arm's) Kagome got up and went to take them off him but had trouble with putting her bra and top on. Sesshomaru had turned around.**

**Kagome- Um Sesshomaru could you um give me a hand please?**

**Sesshomaru turned around and saw her with her top half uncovered. He nodded his head not trusting his voice at that moment. After he's helped her he said that breakfast was ready and Becky really wanted to see her. Kagome had forgotten about her and began to ask questione's to see if she was ok. Sesshomaru tryed to carm her down but knew that she needed to see Becky for that to happen. They walked to the dining room and found Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo, Rin and Becky sat down eating. When Becky saw Kagome she got out of her seat and ran into her arm's. Kagome gave a little groan but held her in her arm's. Sesshomaru sat down and was soon followed by Becky and Kagome. Kagome sat on his right side. Becky was sat next to Rin. Kagome got asked a lot of thing's but something's she really didn't want to answer. Sesshomaru saw this and told them all to lay off. Kagome was made to stay in bed after breakfast which she was glad for as she really needed to sleep.**

**A/N: Right that's chapter 7 done. Read and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't go please**

**Chapter 8**

**Kagome woke up after a long sleep to find herself moved from the chair near the window to the bed and someone was sleeping next to her. Turning she saw Sesshomaru was back next to her. She gave a yarn and made her way to the bathroom. She came back out about 5 minute's later to find him sitting up in bed reading a new's paper.**

**Sesshomaru- We need to talk**

**Kaogme- About?**

**Sesshomaru- Don't play dumb it dosen't sute you at all.**

**Kagome- Fine what do you want to know**

**Sesshomaru- Why you didn't tell me that your brother was with you**

**Kagome- I...I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me**

**Sess- I don't care what happens to me but look what happened to you**

**Kagome- I care about you. That's why I didn't tell you because I knew you would do something stupid. Don't you see I love you**

**Sesshomaru looked for once in his life shocked. Kagome's eye's bulged and her hand shot up to her mouth. He looked at her and saw that she was sceared that he wouldn't return her feeling's. He could also smell it. Getting up he walked over to her and pulled her to him.**

**Sess- I..I l-**

**Suddenly the window smashed and he turned them around so fast Kagome didn't know what was happening until he fell to the floor with blood puring out of his back. She paniced and held him in her lap telling him everything would be ok.**

**Sess- Kagome...I love you**

**Kagome- Please hold on please for me..**

**Sess- I ...I hope you...find someone...that will love you...for you**

**Kagome- NO! Your not going please dont go.**

**She got up and ran to the side of the bed were she used the phone there to ring for help. When that was done she rushed back over to him and held him in her lap again. He was bearlly breathing now and his eye's were closed. The door opened and everyone stood at the door.**

**Kagome- Sess open your eye's please. Dont go please...not now I need you**

**Sess- I want...you...to...know that...I'll always...be with...you in your...heart...**

**He brought up some blood. Kagome kept talkin to him until the parmedics (sp?) came and took him away. Inuyasha went with him and Kagome. The other's stayed behind and waited for news from them.**

**When they got there he was rushed to the oporating room and the bullet was removed and any holes done up. He had been put to sleep why this was happening and now he was in a warm bed with Kagome holding his hand and Inuyasha on the other side talking to him. They were told that he could hear them and that it might help to wake him up as he should have woken up by now.**

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANTED IT TO BE A SUPRISE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE IF HE LIVES OR DIE'S. HOPE YOU DONT MIND. R AND R PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't go please**

**Chapter 9**

**Kagome was asleep next to him and still held his hand. Inuyasha had gone home to let everyone that he was still alive and that he was still in danger of dieing. Sesshomaru groaned and felt his eye's hurting him. He also felt something in his hand. Opening his eye's he saw that Kagome was next to him. Her head was resting on the bed next to him hip and her hand was holding his. He gave another groan trying to sit up. The moving seemed to wake her up and she looked around to se if anyone else was there. Not seeing anyone she looked up at him and nearlly fell out of her chair to see him looking at her.**

**Kagome- Hi. Are...are you ok?**

**Sess- I think so. What happened?**

**Kagome- You...you got shoot because of me**

**She looked down and didn't see his confushin' cross over his face. Why did she think it was her fault? He shook his head and held her hand more tightly when she tryed to pull it away.**

**Sess- No it's not your fault**

**Kagome- Yes it is. It was my brother I know it was. If I didn't get yo-**

**Sess- Look it wasn't you ok? Now your going to get me a drink of water and leave it at that.**

**She nodded and got up. When she came back with his drink she helped him by putting it to his lip's. They spoke for a while until the docter came in. It seemed that he was going to be ok but wouldn't being alowed to do much. Kagome told him she would make sure of that and sent a mock glear at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha came later that day with Kikyo.**

**Kagome- Is Becky ok?**

**Kikyo- Yeah she's with Rin and Shippo**

**Kagome nodded and went back to listening to the men talk. They were talking about who could have done it. Sesshomaru was not going to tell Inuyasha so he gave up trying to get it out of him after 10 minutes.**

**It was another 3 day's before Sesshomaru could come home and then he had to stay in bed. Kagome stayed with him, ate with him and helped him to the bathroom if need be. She had to wash him by a cloth for now and warm water in a bowl next to the bed. He didn't seem to mind and nether did other part's of him but Kagome would blush everytime and try to hide it but he would smell it and feel it on his tounge.**

**After 2 week's in bed he was alowed to walk around for a bit. The docter would drop around every couple of day's to check that his wound was ok. Kagome had been changing the dressing every day.**

**One day Sesshomaru woke up before Kagme and saw that she was thrashing around in the bed. He heard her muttering stuff and worked out what it was with is expert hearing. She was saying or begging as that is what it sounded like for him not to go and leave her.**

**Kagome began to stir and be played asleep so she didn't know he was up and heard her. She looked at him and smiled. She leaned on her elbow and moved a peace of hair that had fallen over his eye's. He stired and she pulled her hand away but his court it in his. He gave it a kiss and opened his eye's to look at her.**

**Kagome- Morning**

**Sess- Morning. Have a nice sleep?**

**He wanted to see if she would tell him what she had dreamed before he said he what he had heard.**

**Kagome- No not really. I kept seeing you walking away from me**

**Sess- Well that was only a dream, I'm not going to walk away. Not now not ever and from what I can smell our pup will be unset if I were to leave.**

**Kagome- That's...that's what that smell...is?**

**Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her to him. They sheared a kiss that showed her how much he loved her. He couldn't have any more than that for now with his wound but what he hadn't told her was the docter said he could but he just didn't want to hurt the pup.**

**Kagome was sitting in the garden waiting for Sesshomaru to come home. Souta had been court and he was testerphing (sp?) Kagome watched as Becky played with Rin. She would have joined them but the pup would be there any day now. Sesshomaru had healed well and just had to be careful that he didn't open it again like he did when they had a night of passion last week.**

**Kagome got up to go in but had to sit down again. A pain had shot down to her stomack. She breathed in deep and tryed again. She had gotten to the door when she had to lean on the door frame. **

**Kagome- RIN!**

**Rin looked her way and gasped. She ran over to her with Becky and tryed to help her up. Rin called for a maid. It took about 20 minutes to get her up to her room. They called the docter and tryed to call Sesshomaru or one of the boy's but they had their phone's off.**

**A maid looked after Becky why Rin stayed with Kagome. A lot's of screams, cursing Sesshomaru, panting and pushing a a pup was born. Kagome looked down and saw that it was a girl. She smiled and put her to her breast. It was late now and they hadn't come back yet. Kagome hadn't named the pup yet wating for Sesshomaru. to do that.**

**Rin was waiting with Kikyo who had come home from work, for the boy's to get home. They did about midnight. **

**Rin- And what time do you call this?**

**Shippo- We just went for a couple of drink's. He got put away.**

**Kikyo- So why were your phone's not on?**

**Sesshomaru- We didn't want to be called all hour's with you nagging**

**Rin- Fine but if you must know. Kagome dosen't want you in your room tonight**

**Sesshomaru- You say. Were is she anyway?**

**Rin shook her head at Kikyo and let her answer.**

**Kikyo- In bed and if you don't believe us about you not being with her there's a note on the table and the door's locked.**

**With that they walked away from them.**

**Rin- Oh and I think you can find some were else to sleep as well Shippo **

**Kikyo nodded at this and they walked away. They'd let Kagome tell Sesshomaru tomorrow about the baby. But they knew that he had, had to much to drink or he would have smelled it when he came in.**

**Kgome woke up to a knocking at the door. Looking around she saw the time on the clock. It was 10 in the morning. She looked over to the crib with the pup in and saw she was still sleeping. But when Kagome moved to get up she begant o whimper. Kagome picked her up and pulled her top down so she could feed her.**

**She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Upon doing so she saw Becky, Rin and Kikyo.**

**Kagome- Is he not in yet?**

**Rin- Yeah but their all asleep in the living room.**

**Kagome nodded and let them in. After feeding the pup she gave her a bath and changed her nappy. She let the other's hold her why she got a shower and changed. When all this was done she took the pup into her arm's and made her way down to the kitchen for something to eat.**

**Sesshomaru woke up with a throbbing in his head. He looked around and saw that the other's were just waking up. They smelt food and made their way to the kitchen. Unpon coming in they saw the women sitting out in the garden. Kagome was sitting on the grass but facing away from them. They got something to eat and sat at the table in the kitchen. What made them stop was a giggle of a baby coming from outside. They got up and came out to see what was going on.**

**They came out to see Kagome tickerling a pup. Sesshomaru looked again and saw that it had silvery hair and blue eye's stearing up at him now. It seemed to know him and lifted it's hand's up to him. He could see it was a girl. Kagome turned and saw him there. She gave a smile and waved him over. He came and sat next to her. He first saw that she didn't look that fat anymore. Then it came to him.**

**Sess- She's...she's...it's...**

**Kagome- I had her last night. I waited for you so we could name her together.**

**Sess- I...I sorry I wasn't there but...**

**Kagome- It's ok but what shell we call our pup?**

**Sess- How about after your old friend? Was it shango or something?**

**Kagome- You mean sango? Really?**

**Sess- Yeah why not**

**Kagome- Sango? Yeah it gose well. And I like it unlike mokina**

**Sess- Hay that was when I was half asleep**

**Everyone laughed and sat down on the grass with them. Kagome picked Sango up and handed her to her father. She seemed to know that he was her father and clung to him. But when he pulled her away from him to look at her he got his hair nearlly pulled out. She had grabbed hold of it and was playing with it. Kagome laughed with the other's and freed him from her pulling.**

**Later that night just Kagome, Sesshomaru and an asleep Sango sat out in the garden watching the star's. Kagome leaned on him and he put his arm around her. They looked into each other's eye's.**

**Kagome- Don't leave me please?**

**Sess- Never. You have me for the rest of your life.**

**Kagome- I love you**

**Sess- I love you to.**

**They sheared a smile before looking back up at the star's. Kagome saw that two were shining brighter than any other and knew that it was for her daughter that one was there and the other for her love for Sesshomaru that made them suddenly apeard. Her mother once told her that a new star would show up everytime a baby was born or loved ones came together. Well it showed that her love for Sesshoamru and her daughter would last forever.**

**THE END.**

**A/N: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF YOU WANT NOTHER STORY TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO SANGO TWO THEN LET ME KNOW OK. ANYWAY IF YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY AFTER THIS TO SEE WHAT HAPPEN'S LET ME KNOW YEAH BUT I WON'T DO IT IN THE SAME FORM. R AND R PLEASEEEEEEEE**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXXX**


	10. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Just to let you all know I will not be up dateing some of my storys for some time. It will be around the 15 October when I start to up date my story's again as I am away right now so havent gotten the storys with me.

LOVE

love109 XXXxxxXXX 


End file.
